


Flowers and Anniversaries

by scarscarchurro



Series: Pride Prompts 2018 [5]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Compliant to either Star Trek TOS or AOS, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, M/M, the prompt where I couldn't choose what pairing I wanted to write for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 14:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14854973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: They'd beamed down to a small nursery planet. Something that was used for strange plants and flowers that people didn't see fit to have on a star ship. Whether gravity made them act funky, or the humidity levels had to be something that would be far too uncomfortable for other plants.Pride Prompts day 5: Flowers





	Flowers and Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't really decide what I wanted to do with the Flowers prompt. :P 
> 
> But out of the three short things I wrote for this prompt I went with this one.

“It should be just over this ridge,” stated Spock. 

And Spock had been saying that for hours. 

Hours of walking in the humidity of the planet. Hours of Jim’s hair curling at its edges and attempting to poof.

They'd beamed down to a small nursery planet. Something that was used for strange plants and flowers that people didn't see fit to have on a star ship. Whether gravity made them act funky, or the humidity levels had to be something that would be far too uncomfortable for other plants.

Jim tried to stay in stride with Spock. He asked, “Why do we need this flower again?”

Spock simply turned on the balls of his feet, stared at Jim, and then turned back around. 

Jim crossed his arms, huffed, narrowed his eyes at the back of Spock’s head, and caught up with Spock. 

He slapped Spock on the back. “Is it for Bones?” 

Spock’s cheeks tinted green and he cleared his throat. “Perhaps.” 

Jim tilted his head and grinned. “Anniversary?” 

Spock’s cheeks grew darker. “Perhaps.” 

“That's real sweet, Spock,” admitted Jim with a wide grin. “That means our anniversary is coming up too?” 

Spock huffed. “It is hard to forget, you brought both of us flowers, had an allergic reaction to said flowers, and said you were going to start aggressively courting Leonard and I.” 

Jim’s smile grew wider. “Let's find some flowers then go up to Bones before my allergies kill me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pansexual pride day! All you pansexual and panromantics have a great day and a safe pride.


End file.
